


jontim

by jonathanstardustsims



Series: jonmartimsasha [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Vaginal Sex, asexual author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonathanstardustsims/pseuds/jonathanstardustsims
Summary: It’s getting to be a bit of athingin the Archives, which is funny. Before now, sex had never been something Jon particularly thought he craved, but, well, a good orgasm can dowondersfor stress.
Relationships: Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker
Series: jonmartimsasha [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806820
Comments: 1
Kudos: 95





	jontim

**Author's Note:**

> Words used for Jon's bits: crotch, clit

It’s getting to be a bit of a _thing_ in the Archives, which is funny. Before now, sex had never been something Jon particularly thought he craved, but, well, a good orgasm can do _wonders_ for stress.

Which is why, occasionally, Jon will have sex with Martin or Tim or Sasha when work gets to be too much. Sometimes he goes home with one of them after work, but more often than not they just have sex right there in the Archives.

Sasha likes to do it in his office, with the door closed. Martin likes it on the cot in document storage. And Tim… Tim likes to do it at his own desk, right out in the open.

That’s where they are now. Tim is in his desk chair and almost completely clothed, with his pants and trousers pulled down just enough to reveal his cock. Jon is impaled on it, sitting with his back to Tim’s front and naked as the day he was born.

Jon whimpers and shifts on Tim’s cock.

“Christ, you’re a needy little thing, aren’t you?” Tim murmurs in his ear. “Already came twice and you still want more.”

Jon’s fingernails dig into the armrests. His legs aren’t long enough to reach the floor; he can’t get enough leverage to ride Tim the way he wants to. He wiggles desperately in Tim’s lap.

Tim moans. “Keep that up and I’m going to come, and that’ll be it for the day. What’ll you do then? When you’re still desperate and on the edge? Gonna go fuck Martin and Sasha too?” Tim snaps his hips up hard, and it’s Jon’s turn to moan. “Why stop there? Why not just fuck everyone in the damn Institute? You’re insatiable, even that wouldn’t be enough for you.”

“Tim,” Jon gasps, “Tim, _please_.”

Tim slides one hand down Jon’s body to his crotch and presses two fingers to his clit. “How many more can you take, do you think? I heard Martin got you to six, is it true?”

“Y-yes— _oh_ —”

“But Martin’s a bit soft, isn’t he? Bet he stopped at the faintest hint of tears. Can’t stand to see you cry, even when it’s what you want.”

Jon moans and bucks into Tim’s hand. Tim moves his other arm to settle more firmly over Jon’s chest, pulling him back against Tim’s body. He moves the hand on Jon’s clit down to trace where they’re connected, then moves it back up to his clit.

He rubs in quick, practiced circles, just the right side of too harsh. Jon’s head falls back to rest on Tim’s shoulder. Tim mouths at his neck, mumbles against his skin. “Come for me, Jon.”

Tim pinches his clit, _hard_ , and Jon falls apart. He comes all over Tim’s cock, gasping and whining as Tim works him through his orgasm. He slumps, sweaty and trembling, against Tim as Tim chases his own orgasm. He thrusts his hips up the best he can while he’s sitting in his chair, and it only takes a few times before he’s spilling inside Jon.

They sit there for a while, breathless and panting. Jon makes no move to get off of Tim’s cock, and Tim doesn’t ask him to.


End file.
